Mega-Fist (episode)
'Mega-Fist' Summary After Chloe mocks him about when he hit his little sister, Arthur Read is akumatized into Mega-Fist, a villain with powerful punches, and massive fists! Ladybug, Cat Noir, OpThomas Prime, and Big Hero 6 must beat him to the punch to stop him. Trivia * References to the Arthur episode 'Arthur's Big Hit' is made. Transcript Arthur gets akumatized Moth's Lair. Hawk Moth's window opens Hawk Moth: The fury of being mocked by a past mishap that nobody's ever let you forget. A vessel of negative emotions is just what I need out of him! an akuma Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize that angry aardvark! akuma touches Arthur's glasses. A butterfly symbol forms over Arthur's eyes Hawk Moth: Arthur Read, I am Hawk Moth. I heard you once hit your little sister, didn't you? Arthur Read: Yeah, and nobody's ever let me forget it! Hawk Moth: Well, I shall help you make sure that no one will ever mock you about hitting people again! Arthur Read: How? Hawk Moth: As my newest devoted follower, Mega-Fist, you will have the power to hit not just people, but buildings, and objects, and even more! In exchange, you must get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Do we have a deal? Arthur Read: Of course, Hawk Moth. I will make sure they never mock me again! lets the akuma consume him, and becomes Mega-Fist Jane Read: Arthur Timothy Read, what do you think you're doing?! Mega-Fist: Arthur Timothy Read is gone! I am Mega-Fist! Mr. Dmaocles: Everyone, evacuate the school! kids and staff move out, Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! [Marinette becomes Ladybug Adrien: Plagg, claws out! Facing Mega-Fist Mega-Fist: You're not the boss of me! I will have the Miraculous, one way or another! runs away OpThomas Prime: Is everyone alright? Honey Lemon: What are we gonna do? Hiro Hamada: Arthur's too fierce and too powerful to be grounded. He could bash his way out of any blockage we create. Wasabi: We need to stop him, or Chloe's gonna get pounded into mincemeat! Ladybug: You're right, Wasabi! And we know where the akuma is; in his glasses. Fred: But if we get too close to him, he'll pound us into next week! Ladybug: Time to judge the hand of fate for this one! Lucky Charm! her Lucky Charm power, and recieves a fishing rod A fishing rod? GoGo Tomago: OK, how will fishing stop a crazed aardvark supervillain? vision highlights GoGo, Honey, Wasabi, Defeating Mega-Fist Ladybug: Enough's enough, Arthur! Hiro, now! [Hiro uses the fishing rod to hook Mega-Fist's glasses, and yank them off his head Mega-Fist: My glasses! No! throws the glasses to the ground, and stomps on them, breaking them, and releasing the akuma Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! the butterfly Bye bye, little butterfly! the fishing rod Miraculous Ladybug! (Ladybug throws the fishing rod into the air, and the Miraculous Ladybug power fixes all the damage done, restoring everything to normal. Mega-Fist deakumatizes back into Arthur] Arthur Read: Huh? What am I doing here? Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Prime and Baymax fist bump OpThomas Prime: Ba-la-la-pound it! Moth's Lair Hawk Moth: growls One thing's for sure, Ladybug & Cat Noir, I will soon beat you to the punch, one way or another! And don't think I won't mean it! window closes Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Episodes